ThE bEsT cHrIsTmAs PrEsEnT
by layniebleargh
Summary: Little Tasuki has a wish. This Christmas… he wants to see and know who his parents really are.
1. Chapter 1

**The Best Christmas Present**  
Little Tasuki has a wish. This Christmas… he wants to see and know who his parents really are.

Disclaimer: Di ko pagmamay-ari ang Naruto./I don't own Naruto.   
**Please review...** I'll be narrowing down the number of possible parents every chappie... Requests, anyone?

* * *

**Chapter 1: Favoritism?**

"Tasuki! Tasuki!" Tenten called around, looking for the dark-haired boy. "Come down and eat! Everyone else are in the mess room!"

Tasuki squished himself inside the toy chest. He took a deep breath and shut himself into the darkness. Heart pounding, he heard his sensei's footsteps getting nearer.

"**TASUKI!!**"

He heard a soft padding of little feet.

"Um… Tenten-sensei, I think he's in there."

Tasuki ground his teeth. That brat. He always point on him. He felt the lid lift. Blinking furiously in the sudden brightness, he struggled to get away from Tenten's grip.

"Tasuki! What are you doing in there?!" Tasuki looked away from his sensei. He could feel her getting angry. "I don't want to be with them. I want to be alone."

Tenten sighed. The boy is getting on her nerves. No wonder Hinata got stressed and has taken a leave, leaving Tsunade to appoint the kunoichi with spare time to take Hinata's post in the orphanage. And with Sakura busy in the hospital and Ino having a flower shop to attend to, Tenten had to accept the temporary position. Looking at the boy, she released him and kneeled, trying to catch his eye. "Tasuki, do you have something to tell me? Something troubling you?" Since Tenten arrived a month ago, she noticed the boy is different than the rest. _There is something about him I couldn't place…_

Tasuki scowled. "Before I tell you anything, I want Ryu out."

Tenten glared at the particular boy. "**Out!**" Ryu instantly scampered and disappeared. Just talk about Tenten and her commanding skills…

"What is it, Tasuki?" She asked more kindly, smiling gently at the little boy.

"Something's been troubling me…"

"…" Tenten listened patiently. Tell what, the boy looks REALLY cute when he's flustered… the jet-black hair, limegreen eyes, and chubby cheeks…

"Sensei, how come the others know their parents but I don't? How come they were told of their parents' background and I'm not?"

Tenten gave Tasuki a knowing look before continuing. "Well, there is a better time for you to know. How about I give you a private training tomorrow morning, huh? If you beat me, I'll tell you." Yeah, right. As if a kid can beat the weapons mistress… but perhaps Tenten will go easy. You guessed it right: Tasuki's her all-time favorite pupil.

"Really?" The boy's eyes were now shining with delight. "You will?"

"Of course."

The following morning, Tasuki was taken to Konoha Hospital for emergency treatment. Sigh Tenten sure is cruel. Four broken ribs, a fracture and a handful of wounds and bruises – the child looked like he was from war.

"**TENTEN-SENSEI!!!!!!!!! YOU CHEATED!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**"

The weapons mistress can be seen grinning from ear to ear as Tsunade shot her a disapproving look.

"I'm never assigning you to jobs concerning children again…"

* * *

**YEY!!! SO HERE ARE THE CANDIDATES FOR TASUKI'S FATHER:**

Chouji – Tasuki's chubby cheeks… remember?  
Shikamaru – black hair  
Naruto – where does Tasuki get his energy?  
Sasuke – black hair… cuteness  
Shino – black hair… again  
Lee – black hair… again (sigh)  
Neji – dark hair… cuteness  
Gaara – eyes  
Kankuro – chubbiness


	2. Chapter 2

**The Best Christmas Present**  
Little Tasuki has a wish. This Christmas… he wants to see and know who his parents really are.

Disclaimer: Di ko pagmamay-ari ang Naruto./I don't own Naruto.**  
Please review...** I'll be narrowing down the number of possible parents every chappie... Requests, anyone?  
_If_ no one drops a review... I'll be deleting the story... I need a helluva of motivation...

* * *

**Chapter 2: New Caretaker(s?)**

"Your name?"

"Tasuki."

"No surname?"

"None."

"How old are you?"

"I'm five."

"Listen, you're only living here for a month, got it?"

"Yes sir, no problem."

"I don't want any mess around the house. You are expected to rise at 4 am and sleep at 8 pm."

"I'll do that."

"Do what we asks you to do. And be honest at all times."

"Okay."

"I'm Neji, Hinata's cousin. The hogake cannot place you under Tenten's care anymore after what she did, so she asks Hinata to watch over you. Hinata's sick, so I'm taking the job." Neji explained to the youngster, making sure everything is clear. "As for now… unpack your things and arrange them neatly in your room."

"Where is my room?" Tasuki asked, grabbing his orange backpack.

"Right beside mine, which is this room. If you need anything, just call me."

"Okay, Neji-sama."

"Hold it kid. Don't call me sama. I'm Neji-sensei to you for the moment. I'll be teaching you a couple of things."

"Got that." Tasuki then left the room after bowing.

Neji smiled. The kid is good and polite. He feels they would get along pretty great.

* * *

Tasuki is polishing the floors when Shikamaru dropped by the Hyuuga mansion. With his little feet he ran to and fro, mop in his hands. 

"Whoa, Neji. You've got a very hardworking kid here. Is he yours?" Shikamaru asked, raising his eyebrows.

"Dunno. Tenten told you, right? The boy's looking for his parents. I doubt I did the thing, but maybe… Well, what brought you here?" Neji replied, still training.

"It's troublesome but we've got a mission to do…"

"When?"

"Not a couple of days later."

"Sit down then and have a drink. Tasuki! The floor is clean already, make us some tea."

Tasuki immedietly stood up and ran to the kitchens.

"Tasuki eh? Well Neji, scratch me from the list of his potential fathers. I never ever did it, never got drunk, and the child is milestones away from my appearance and personality." Shikamaru said, yawning as he and Neji settled down.

Neji smirked at Shikamaru's logic. "Of course. The child doesn't look a bit like you and he's far too hardworking for you to be his father." Neji glanced at his list, crossing out Shikamaru.

* * *

"Neji-sensei, what will I do during your mission?" Tasuki asked, making puppy eyes. Boy, did the two bond. It is only several days after Neji took him in, and they are already like father and son. Neji would train him at dawn, drop him by the orphanage once in a while or treat him to an ice cream during free time. Neji hates to admit it, but he already loves the boy dearly. 

"Just train hard, Tasuki. Shino will be watching over you… so don't dare wake up later than 4 or sleep later than 8."

"Aww… Please, anyone but him!"

"What?"

"He's kinda creepy…"

"Don't be a fool. He's nice and kind."

"Right." Tasuki rolled his eyes. He only met the guy once and it really gave him the chills.

"Bye." Neji disappeared into thin air. Tasuki's shoulders slumped and his smile turned into a scowl. Grudgingly, he walked back to the nearest tree by the gates where Shino is leaning.

"I heard you." He said simply to the little boy, his expression hard to distinguish. "You know, I may look like this but I'm not as mean as you imagine."

"Really?" the boy challenged, starting to feel more like himself.

"Do I need to prove that?" Shino asked.

"Before I thoroughly succumb into your observant watch, I challenge you to…"

* * *

**YEY!!! SO HERE ARE THE CANDIDATES FOR TASUKI'S FATHER:**

Chouji – Tasuki's chubby cheeks… remember?  
Naruto – where does Tasuki get his energy?  
Sasuke – black hair… cuteness  
Shino – black hair… again  
Lee – black hair… again (sigh)  
Neji – dark hair… cuteness  
Gaara – eyes  
Kankuro – chubbiness


End file.
